


Scarlet Fever

by Jiakke Trynit (Nose_Bridges)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nose_Bridges/pseuds/Jiakke%20Trynit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karezi au where everything is the same except there are sloppy makeouts on the roof >:]<br/>Yeah, pretty much it. What would happen if Karkat did not bring Dave out to try to fix Terezi’s faygo addiction? AU where we find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Fever

 

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you have discovered a problem on the roof of the tallest building on the asteroid hurtling towards Skaia. The stupid bitch you’ve held flushed feeling for for the past three years is lying in a pool of Faygo, drunk off the fabled Juggalo juice. You decide it is time for an intervention. Yes. An intervention.

> Karkat: Contact Strider.

 

You try in vain to contact the Cool Kid. He is no doubt being cool somewhere, or at least trying to.

> Karkat: Address the problem.

 

Your supposed matesprit, Terezi Pyrope, is lying in a drink cesspool. You believe the best course of action is to wake her up from her stupor, lest she be subject to more Faygo induced nightmares.

>Karkat: Poke the Metaphorical Bear

 

Here goes nothing, you think, as you unceremoniously poke the sugar high wyvern of the law.

Not even a giggle escapes her red soda stained mouth.

>Karkat: Don’t let your imagination roam...

 

You fail to not let your imagination roam. What flavor of Faygo is leaking from her mouth, you wonder. Could it be Cherry Cola? Or Fruit Punch? Or Kiwi Strawberry? Or Redpop?

You cringe at your own knowledge of the numerous flavours pertaining to the forbidden ichor of the clown. You would check the labels of one of the bottles lying around, but due to some mysterious clown magyks, there is no indication of the flavor. Tasting the soda would be the only way to tell, and Terezi has unfortunately drank all of it in the vicinity. You can’t help but find your eyes being drawn to her mouth.

>Karkat: Realise your depravities.

 

Depravities….what depravities? I mean, you haven’t just been stuck on an asteroid for three years, being in a constantly painful almost matesprition. You haven’t been through the turmoil of her almost going for  the Cool Kid instead of yourself. Definitely no cobwebs on your lips from lack of using them for stimulatory purposes.  There have been absolutely no--

>Karkat: Kiss the girl

 

In what you imagine to be fanfare, you kiss the girl on her cheek. Unfortunately, you can’t get enough of the tempting liquid to determine its type. Her mouth is a beacon in the dark and you’re attracted to it like a fly in a black hole. If flies could live in black holes. Perhaps just a taste of her succulent lips would suffice in being able to discern the flavor of the carbonated jilly-jong juice.

>Karkat: Be the Karfly

 

You are now the graceful Karfly, fluttering towards the dragon girl’s mouth.

>Karfly: You’re fucking ridiculous

 

You are now fucking ridiculous.

God damn it. >Karkat: Kiss the fucking girl.

 

~CUTSCENE~

 

As Karkat stands there with her in his arms, questioning his JUDG3M3NT, he can’t help but notice the cherry red that stains her lips is not unlike the crimson that runs through his veins. He licks his own lips in preparation for the contact they would experience. Cradling Terezi’s head in his arms, Karkat, inexperienced as he is, leaned in to press his lips to her’s. Closing his eyes, he leaned in to finally feel what he’d been imagining for the past three years. Just as he was about to meet his release, Terezi coughs and sputters awake. She brushes her cape off to reveal Karkat inches from her face.  

“K-K4RK4T?” she asks, her voice weighed down under the influence of the cursed drink. “WH-*H1C*-WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG?”

“I-I…” Karkat stammers. Terezi hesitates, but then a grin erupts on her face.

“1’M R34LLY GL4D 1 GOT MY S1GHT B4CK FOR ONC3…” she slurs, batting her eyelashes up at him. “‘C4US3 TH1S -*H1C*- 1S 4 TRULY WOND3RFUL S1GHT..” Karkat is in a daze staring at her bloodshot eyes, confused because he was definitely not looking extremely flattering. But he shakes his head and recovers quickly.

“TEREZI, YOU’RE DRUNK OFF THAT FUCKING CLOWN JUICE AGAIN, STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT.” She sloppily grins up at him, not fazed.

“BUT K4RRRKLESSSSS,” She drawles, drawing the word out. “1 R34LLY, R34LLY M34N 1T.” She seductively sticks her tongue out and giggles. Throwing her arms around him, she whispers, “WH4T W3R3 YOU DO1NG?” He feels his cheeks grow hot, most likely betraying the colour of his blood.

“I..I...FUCK…” Karkat mutters, attempting, but failing miserably, to be suave.

“C’MON K4RKL3S…” Terezi says quietly, pulling herself up a little. “DON’T YOU R3M3MB3R...” She dropped her voice to a whisper, grinned, and continued. “...SLOPPY M4K3OUTS ON TH3 ROOF?”

If it was not already obvious, Karkat’s skin was as flushed as the feelings he had for her. She picked up on this and extended her tongue again. “4R3 YOU G44444M3, K4RKL3S? >:]”

Her tongue grazes the side of Karkat’s face. He experiences a shudder like no other.

“DO3S TH4T M34N Y3S?” She asks, practically radiating from the triumph of finally breaking down his defenses. Karkat can only muster as much as a slight nod before she cackles and drags him into a ballroom blitz. In her pants. If you get my meaning. She wasn’t wearing any pants however, so said ballroom blitz never actually happened between her and Karkat. They still commenced in a sloppy makeout.

Terezi smacks her lips and slides her tongue across Karkat’s cheek. “MM...CH3RR13S >:] I WOND3R 1F YOUR L1PS T4ST3 4S GOOD 4S YOUR CH33KS?”

Karkat blinks nervously, not sure how to respond. “I DON’T KNOW, WOULD THEY?” She grinned in response.

“1T’S POSS1BL3.. M1ND 1F 1 F1ND OUT?”

Karkat, despite being utterly triggered, nods his head furiously. “WHAT IF DAVE FINDS OUT, TEREZI?” Unfortunately for him, his ear was in just the right place to absorb the full blow of her insane, drunken guffaws.

“DO YOU R34LLY THI1NK TH4T’5 4 TH1NG? W3’R3 FR13ND5 D4AMM1T *H1C*,” said she, guffawing once more.

“IF YOU SAY SO… JUST DON’T GET TOO INTO IT, OKAY?” Terezi pouted, letting out an overly exaggerated sigh.

“F1N333… W3LL, C4N W3 F1N4LLY H4V3 TH4T SLOPPY M4K3OUT ON TH3 ROOF NOW?”

“I TOLD YOU, YES. JUST DO IT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND,” Karkat says, trying to put on a pout.

“JUST M4K1NG SUR3.” She said, smirking a bit. She closes the gap between their lips abruptly and aggressively. Karkat would’ve happily joined in, except for the fact that her tongue was going down his throat..

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU SLIMY DOUCHEMUFFIN?” Again, his eardrum was blown out by her giggles.

“K4RKL3S, YOU JUST T4ST3… SOOOOO GOOOOD…” Karkat breaks apart from the liplock and sat down beside Terezi, hanging his head. She cuddles beside him, “WH4T’S WRONG?”

“OKAY, I’M NOT EVEN GOING TO PRETEND I DON’T LIKE THIS ANYMORE. TEREZI, YOU MAY BE DRUNK OUT OF YOUR CONSCIOUS MIND, BUT I’M STILL GOING TO TELL YOU THIS. FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS, I’VE BEEN WATCHING YOU FROM A DISTANCE LIKE A FUCKING COWARD WHILE THAT BOOTILICIOUS AVIATOR-CLAD STRIDER MACKS ON YOU LIKE A SOAPY SPONGE TO A DRY CEMENT WALL. I’M DONE KEEPING THIS A SECRET. I HAVE EXTREMELY RED FEELINGS FOR YOU, TEREZI. I’M SORRY FOR STAYING AWAY SO LONG.” Finally, after three years, all of that tension that had built up between them was recognised in a single moment. Terezi blinked in surprise, frozen.

“KARKL3S, YOU M4Y H4V3 SUCC33D3D 1N SOB3R1NG M3 UP FOR 4 F3W S3CONDS.” She shakes from fear, “4R3 YOU S3R1OUS? 1 M34N, YOU’R3 NOT TRY1NG TO G3T MY GRUB H3R3 4ND HUM1L14T3 M3 BY G3TT1NG M3 TO 4DM1T HOW 1 F33L, TH3N BL4BB3R1NG 1T TO TH3 WHOL3 4ST3RO1D?”

Karkat sputters. He laments: Is this really happening? “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS. YOU’RE KIDDING RIGHT?” She averted her eyes from his holding gaze.

“NO… 4R3 YOU?” Just after she finished, her lips were met by Karkat’s now invigorated lips.

“TEREZI,” Kartkat moans mournfully, kissing her.

“TH4NK GOG YOU F1N4LLY C4M3 TO YOUR S3NS3S 4ND TOLD M3.” She says, pulling away momentarily.

“GOG? THAT FUCKING STRIDER. HE GOT TO YOU WITH HIS--.” Karkat was interrupted by a flurry of sloppy kisses. He couldn’t help but notice her breathing becoming shallower the more they kissed.

“1T’S 1NT3R3ST1NG…” she panted. “YOUR TONGU3 DO3SN’T T4ST3 TH3 S4M3 4S YOUR L1PS OR YOUR CH33KS…” she averted her bloodshot gaze, which had been fixed on his eyes since she’d broken away. “BUT 1T’S 4LL R3D…” Suddenly, her gaze shifted back to him, locking his eyes to hers. “1 LOV3 1T,” she said, giggling and pursuing another liplock. Her tongue found its way into Karkat’s mouth, and they decided to do what the grubs call cherub mating in their mouths.

“I WONDER WHY THAT IS.” Karkat hastily said, obviously preoccupied.

“DO3S 1T R34LLY M4TT3R?” She responded gasping for breath. She pulled herself up, closing any gaps there had been between them. “SHUT UP 4ND K1SS M3.”

“ANYTHING FOR YOU, TEREZI.”

“I’LL K33P TH4T IN MIND >:]”

“YOU SNIDE MOTHER--,” once again interrupted, but by a tongue caressing the inside of his mouth.

 

~CUT SCENE~

 

>Be Terezi

 

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE and you are finally, hopelessly red for Karkat Vantas. After three years on this lump of flying rock, you’ve managed to do this impossible situation JUST1C3.

>Terezi: Cuddle this “FUCKASS”.

 

You proceed to cuddle the “FUCKASS” relentlessly. You’re not positive if it’s the influence of the Faygo, or the cherry on his tongue, but you are most definitely extremely shocked by this development. Not the fact that he was red for you, but the incredible feat that he’d somehow managed to grow a pair and admit it. You felt as if you knew all along, but it was the actions in the recent minutes that really solidified your beliefs.

>Terezi and Karkat: Close eyes and sleep because your tongues are tired.

 


End file.
